The Games We Play
by Gaara-no-Jo
Summary: When Temari plays an innocent children's game with Gaara an evil plan quickly arises and Kankurou learns the definition of guilt trip. Completed.
1. And this little piggy

I'm seriously thinking about turning this into a doujinshi....I'll do a few illustrations and see what happens.

* * *

Gaara of the Desert was lying down on the couch of is home in Hidden Sand. He was reading a book on geology when Temari, his older sister, sat down at the foot of the couch. He didn't acknowledge her and continued reading. Their brother, the middle child, Kankurou, had left to hang out with some of his friends. It was Temari's week to do chores; she had just finished and was looking for some time to relax.

She looked over at her little brother. _I should say something. Strike up a little conversation or something._ Because of Gaara's terrifying power and sometimes quick temper, she and their brother had grown up to be terrified of the younger sibling. He had calmed down a lot since those days being more gentle but old habits and ways die hard and slow. Temari felt terribly guilty about this.

What should she say? What did he like? What didn't he like? Should she ask or should she already know? He turned a page and readjusted body. He wasn't wearing socks and he flexed his toes a little. She smiled. He had adorable little feet. She just want to… to…

"These little piggies went to the market. These little piggies stayed home. And this little piggy said 'Wee wee wee' all the way home!" She sang , wiggling his toes in time to the children's game. Gaara was staring at her like she had lost her mind. She grinned back.

"What the hell did you just do to my toes?" he demanded. He pulled up his legs and looked at his foot. It looked fine but Temari obviously was beyond not okay.

"It's a baby game," she replied nervously. "Like…this." She took his hands and held them up flat. "Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can." She clapped his and her hands together. "Pull it and pat it and mark it with a 'G'. And put it in the oven for Gaara and me!" She shook his hands at the end like baking this so called pie was a great achievement. Her little brother still was looking at her funny. "What?"

"… … Do another," he ordered. He crossed his legs and faced her intently.

Temari smiled and looked at the ceiling in thought. "Oh! This is what I did to practice hand seals. This is the temple." She entwined her fingers and closed her hands. "This is the steeple." Then raised her index fingers and pressed them together. "Open the doors and see all the people!" She turned her hands so her fingers were sticking up and wiggled them. Gaara blinked.

"Another."

_Yes! I did it! _She nodded in obligation, proud that she had managed to strike up a conversation with her little brother. Of course, this meant making a fool out of herself but for the sake family it was worth it. So she started doing nursery rhymes, songs, dances, and hand games with Gaara. Every time she finished one he would beckon "More." or "Another." Happily, she would scour her memory banks for all of the trivial things she would do as a child.

Finally as she finished dancing and singing 'I'm a little Teapot', she sat down, exhausted. Gaara looked at her. "Another." She exhaled deeply.

"I don't think I know anymore." Gaara narrowed his eyes, looking a mixture of disappointed and irritation. Temari didn't want to stop but she was out of games unless... "Um…Want to play…house?"

There was that look again. "This is our house," he answered.

Temari shook her head. "No, it's a game of pretend. I'll be the Mommy and you be the baby? We can play until Kankurou comes home."

Gaara liked the sound of this. He basically does nothing and gets waited on hand and foot. "Sure, why not? So…what do I do?"


	2. Isn't He Just Precious?

Temari looked up at the ceiling as she thought. Usually, the 'baby' had the easiest job. "Well, why don't you just lie here and I'll take care of you. Just pretend you're a little kid. I have to make lunch anyways so…" She grinned. "What would my little prince like?" Her voice was covered in honey. Gaara rolled his eyes and laid back down.

"Mmm…I dunno. I'm thirsty so…how about a glass of milk?" He shrugged and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Before leaving him, Temari grabbed a blanket from the back of a chair and spread it over Gaara, giving him a little kiss on the head before skipping off. Gaara rubbed the moist spot where he had been kissed. It felt funny. "Whatever," he said to know one in particular. With that, he picked up the abandoned geology book and he resumed his reading.

Meanwhile, four pigtails poked out from behind the refrigerator door. The oldest of the Sand Siblings looked around at the contents. She could make sandwiches but there were still some left over from yesterday. Temari sighed, closing the doors and began to open cabinets. They could have soup but that didn't sound appetizing.

She looked back towards the living room where her little brother was awaiting to be tended to. She looked in the cabinet for a glass and found something more interesting. It was an old bottle from years ago shoved back in a corner. A grin spread over her face as she grabbed it. After giving it a good wash, she filled it with milk, screwed on the top and took it to Gaara. She held it out for him, giving it a little shake.

"Here you go, tiger." Gaara looked at the foreign container and glared at her. She strained to keep her smile and half expected him to bite her but instead he took it with a sigh. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked, relieved.

Gaara looked at the latex top and poked it. "…I changed my mind about before." He looked up at her then back at the bottle. "I really wanted chocolate milk but-"

Temari nodded and took it. "Anything else?" She looked down into his soft green eyes and tilted her head. He nodded and looked away. "Well?"

"…I want cookies." He glanced back at her. "Chocolate chip."

"Good," came her reply. She was already halfway to the kitchen by this time. "I'll make 'em fresh. And what does my little angel want for lunch?"

Gaara sat up on the couch and looked back towards the kitchen. "I don't know. Um…" He thought about it. She was willing to get him anything he desired. She was after all making him fresh cookies. "U..Udon? How about tempura udon, Temari?" He kept waiting for her to say no. But instead he got her grinning face and a nod.

"Coming right up, tiger!" Gaara sank back into the couch. Is this what mother's really do? No wonder some kids come out super spoiled. He sighed again and snuggled into the covers as he stared at nothing. Again his hand went up to where she kissed him. It was right on his love kanji. Did Temari really love him or was it part of the game? He wiggled his toys and remembered her touch on those too. It was all very random and he could not yet discern what her purpose for doing it all was.

Suddenly, a bottle full of chocolate milk was dangling above him. He reached up and took it from Temari's hand. "Ah, thank you."

"Thank you…" she motioned for him to continue the sentence.

Gaara blinked and ran his hand through his hair. "Thank you…Mother?" The world felt weird coming out of his mouth and wierded still being directed at Temari. She looked at him contemplatively.

"Mmm, I think Mommy sounds better in this case." She grinned. "Or Momma or maybe just Mom if you feel too macho." She touched his nose with her finger. "You know, since you're the baby things are supposed sound gentler. 'Mother' just sounds too formal and cold."

Gently, Gaara moved her finger with his. "Fine. Thank you, _mommy_." He shoved the bottle in his mouth and began to drink. He glared at her a little but she just ruffled his hair and walked away. He took the bottle out and looked at it again. The chocolate milk was surprisingly good. If Temari could do nothing right with food, she could definitely make a perfect glass of chocolate milk. He put the bottle back in his mouth and curled up. He let his mind wander.

Kankurou waved good-bye to some of his friends walked towards his home. From the kitchen there was a good smell coming. Chocolate chip cookies, he thought, the idea making his mouth water. He quickly unlocked the door and almost forgot to take off his sandals as he rushed in. "I'm home! Temari, what's cooking!" he called fidgeting with his sandals.

"We're having udon for lunch," came her voice from the kitchen. Kankurou shrugged. That's not what he meant but he could certainly go for some spicy udon. He was starving. He walked into the living room and hopped over the back of the couch, nearly landing on Gaara as he sat down. His younger brother gave him an annoyed look from over his bottle.

Kankurou screamed and hopped up on the arm of the chair, giving Gaara an intense look of "what the fuck is going on"? Gaara continued to drink from his bottle, pausing only for a second to place a still warm gooey cookie in his mouth.

"Te-Temari!! What's wrong with Gaara?" the middle child called out. Temari appeared at the door way, wiping her hands.

"We're playing 'House'. Gaara's the baby and I'm the mommy. He wanted a milk and cookies. What's the big deal?" She was irritated that he came home so late. "You're food is getting cold. Gaara and I have already eaten. Isn't that right, my little teddy bear?" She cooed. Gaara gave Kankurou a cold look and smirked. His brother flinched in response.

"Mommy, can Kankurou play too?" Gaara said with no emotion as he hung over the back of the couch, bottle in hand. Temari nodded. "Good. Kankurou, you are the daddy. Play the little piggies game with me." Gaara lied back down and pulled the covers off of his toes. He gave them an expectant wiggle.

Kankurou glared back at Gaara. "Hell. No."

Gaara intensified his gaze. "Do it," he warned.

"I said 'Hell no' and I meant it, shrimp!" He balled his fist threateningly but he wasn't prepared for Gaara's response. He put his arm over his face and made strange noises. Kankurou was caught off guard.

"You're just like him. Just like our father." The sounds he was making were those of crying. "I always wanted him to love me like other fathers did but he just ignored me. He never smiled at me…never once…" Gaara rubbed his face with his arm. "I just wanted to know what it was like… to be wanted…"

Kankurou sighed. His heart ached. It was an embarrassing thing to do but Gaara was after all hurting inside. No one would see him. It was the least he could do. "These little piggies went to the market. These little piggies went home. And this little piggy went wee…wee…wee," Kankurou was less than enthused. "All the way home."

Unexpectedly, when Gaara looked up his face was dry and his expression unchanged. "I like it when Temari does it better. You suck." He proceed to hit Kankurou with his bottle on the skull. "I don't feel loved at all."

Kankurou growled. "YOU LITTLE-!"

"KANKUROU! Don't you lay a hand on our son!" Gaara was already in a defensive position when Temari came with a bowl and set it on the table. She gave her brother a condescending look. "Gaara is trying to relive precious moments of his life that he lost and you're trying to pummel him! You're a terrible father!"

Gaara looked at Kankurou and smiled slightly. "I told you that you were just like him." Kankurou gritted his teethed. "Mommy, I want Daddy to take me to the park."

"HELL NO!"

"Take him to the park Kankurou!"

"H. E. L. L. N. O. What does that spell? HEEEEELL NOOOOOO!"

"TAKE HIM TO THE PARK!"

Gaara stood up, grabbing his blanket. "It's okay. He's just like _him_. He could never rise above his hatred of me to try and love me. I was born his tool and I guess just because I have this curse I'm not worth loving to some people…" Gaara put his head on Temari's shoulder. "That's why you're my favorite…Temari."

Kankurou growled and got up from the couch. "Put on your damn sandals! We're going to the park. But I swear if you embarrass me-" He gave Gaara a warning look. "I'll kill you, sand or no sand." The youngest sand child followed his brother obediently, handing the blanket and empty bottle to Temari. In silence they put on their sandals and left the house. Temari dropped the blanket in the chair and sat in a chair, laughing as she regarded the bottle.


	3. Bonding

The two brothers arrived at a park which was mostly empty except for an old man walking his dog. The children of Sunagakure were still in school for now. Gaara looked around and sat on a swing. He looked back towards Kankurou. "Hey. Push me."

"Push yourself, brat."

"Please?"

"…"

Gaara sighed and began swinging. "Just like always. I end up alone and doing things for myself. If my mother was here-" He felt pressure on his back as Kankurou began to propel him on the swing.

"Stop the guilt trip. I get the point." However, his eyes were not on Gaara but rather they were hawkishly looking around for people that might recognize him. He took Gaara to the most whole in the wall park for the sole purpose of not being seen but a ninja could never be too careful.

The wind against his skin felt good to Gaara. If felt even better that he didn't have to do anything to get it. He wondered idly if things would have been this way if he had not been born abnormal. Kankurou used to look at him with fearful and cold eyes but now he's mostly just irritated with Gaara. Temari has been trying, he mused, and he appreciated her effort though we wasn't sure just how to show it to her. Gaara looked back and Kankurou was looking at him.

"Do you want to go higher, twerp?" He asked gruffly. Gaara nodded. Kankurou nodded and pushed higher. Ground then sky, ground then sky. It was soothing to just watch the world pass. No worries. No battles. Just the swing.

Kankurou felt something his cheek. He took time to wipe it away after he pushed Gaara and found that it was water. He looked up at the sky but there was only the bright blue sky and a few white wisps. He pushed Gaara idly with one hand when another drop of water hit him on the nose. "Eh?" Gaara dragged his feet on the ground, bringing the swing to a halt. He sat there for a few minutes, head hung.

The oldest son of the former Kazekage put his hand on Gaara's back and noticed the shuddering beneath his fingertips. His little brother somehow found himself weeping. "Gaara?" Instead of answering, the red haired boy stood and walked over to an abandoned ball in the sand. It was the same as the one from that incident. Unremarkable but it still pained him.

"Ya…Yashamaru…," he whispered. "Did you really mean it? Did you really mean it when you said that deep down inside you hated me because I killed mother? Is it that same with them?" He dug his fingernails into the ball. "Is it the same…with my sib-"

"Come on." Gaara turned around and Kankurou was standing there with his hands in his pockets slightly slumped forward. "Time to go home. But … I'll get you some ice cream if you promise not to tell 'Mom'."

Gaara wiped his eyes. "I like ice cream."

"Yeah? What's you're favorite flavor?" his brother answered with a smile.

"Um…" Gaara looked at the ball but dropped it idly. "I guess…chocolate or strawberry."

Kankurou seemed to consider this, rubbing his chin with his eyes closed. He opened an eye. "What about…Chocolate _and_ strawberry? Double scoops. Cone or cup?"

Gaara looked disgusted. "What a stupid question. Cone." He walked away from the abandoned ball and up to Kankurou. "Can I get three scoops? I want two chocolate with strawberry in the middle."

His brother put a hand on his head. "Yeah, I guess. You're a growing kid, you need your vitamins."

"Ice cream doesn't have a vitamins. It has sugar which is more important to me." Kankurou gave him a look but Gaara was looking ahead. He smiled at how Gaara could sometimes turn his emotions on and off and look like he cared about nothing at all. He supposed that it was something that Gaara was constantly having to do. How sad.

"Well, I guess I'll definitely have to by three scoops then."

The brothers sat together at a bench. Kankurou got one scoop and Gaara was struggling with his three. The sun was viciously trying to melt his cone before he was able to eat it. He was rotating the sugar cone constantly trying to keep his fingers clean but he was failing.

Kankurou looked over. "Need help, 'son'?"

"No," Gaara replied indignantly. A drop fell into his lap. "Crap."

"You sure you don't want help."

"Shut up. I know how to eat an ice cream cone," Gaara demanded. The top scoop began sliding to the left. "Shit!" The young boy began to eat the top scoop furiously but had to stop as he held his head. "Ow, ow, ow! Brain hurts."

With a sigh, the older boy snatched the cone away from his brother and began taking large bites out of it, reducing it to a more manageable size. Gaara glared at him as he was handed back the cone.

"Now it has your disgusting spit on it…" Kankurou swallowed. "Ugh…"

"You want it back?" He pretended to try and induce vomiting over Gaara who shoved him away with a sticky hand.

"You're a freak and disgusting." Gaara finished the cone and began to lick his fingers. "I want to go home now." His brother nodded and they both began walking the few blocks to their home in the country of Wind. They walked in relative silence for a while before it began to bore Gaara. Tentatively, he tapped his brother on the back. Kankurou turned back and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Hm?" He looked down at Gaara who looked up with a slight smile.

"Daddy… I want…a piggy back ride." Kankurou almost fell over from shock but that was quickly replaced with irritation.

"HELL NO! HELL NO!"

Gaara sighed and shuffled forward. "It's all right. You probably couldn't carry me anyway. The weight of my sorrow and sin even weighs me down. I don't know how I could expect my brother to be able to support that kind of-" He stopped. Kankurou was kneeling in front of him looking perturbed.

"Get. On. And. Shut. Up." More than happy to oblige, Gaara put his arms around Kankurou's neck and wrapped his legs around his waist. The young boy weighed no more than his puppet so lifting him was more than easy. Kankurou started walking, Gaara's chin resting on the crown of his head. He stopped for a second. "Can I stop now?"

"Are my sins and pain too-"

"SHUT UP!" Kankurou continued walking. He and Gaara got few looks but most were a little surprised. At least it wasn't anyone that they knew.

"Ah, Kankurou I see you got a new…." Baki, their jounin instructor stopped dead as he came out of a grocery story. "That's not a puppet."

"No."

"That's Gaara."

"Yes." Kankurou fidgeted and readjusted Gaara on his back.

"Is he hurt?"

"Only mentally but that's nothing new."

"…. I don't understand."

"He's my daddy," Gaara stated blandly.

"… I… see…" Baki cleared his throat and walked away in a little of a hurry.

"Good job, you scared our jounin."

"He had it coming," Gaara replied a matter-of-factly. With that they continued walking on. After a another block their home came into view. It was at this time that Kankurou bent down and broke into a dead run. Gaara gritted his teeth and held on tightly to his brother's waist. The move was unexpected and he could imagine his brother dropping him like a moron. Granted the sand would cushion his fall, he'd much rather not go through that at all.

Kankurou slid to a stop at the door, panting a little and looked back at Gaara giving that grin that Temari used so often. "How as that?"

Gaara turned his head and jumped down, pocketing his hands. It was quite the thrill but he tried to play if off as mediocre. "It was all right." He opened the door and stat on the stoop to take of his sandals. Kankurou just scratched his head and followed suit, muttering something about 'brats'.

"There's my baby!" Temari threw her arms open. "Come to mommy, Gaara." Gaara stood up and hugged her tightly. They both looked at Kankurou who looked back in the most purest form of disgust possible.

"You are both going to make me puke," he growled and shoulder past them.

Temari looked at Gaara. "So when will you evil end, little brother?"

"When will yours?" She paused then started to cackle evilly. "That's what I thought."

The rest of the day, Temari babied Gaara to the point that at dinner she spoon fed him. Kankurou couldn't stand it and tried his best to ignore them. But he couldn't when Gaara sat next to him on the couch and was staring at him. At first he could pretend that he wasn't there but he could eventually feel his stare boring into his brain.

"WHAT?!"

"Where do babies come from?" Gaara asked solemnly. Temari, in the kitchen, laughed out loud and there was a loud thump as she fell on the floor from laughter. Kankurou's eyebrow twitched.


	4. Where to Babies Come From

Here I'm using a traditional Japanese style bathroom. They bathe outside the tub which is filled with hot water. After bathing, the Japanese climb in the tub and relax. They have a small shallow buck for dumping water on themselves.

* * *

"Previously I would have said 'hell no' but allow me to rephrase that into a more appropriate NO WAY IN HELL!" He turned his head and changed the channel. Gaara continued to stare at him. "What?"

"I want to know where babies come from."

"No."

"I want to know."

"No!"

Gaara sighed and pulled his knees up to his chin. " I guess I don't need to know. It's not like I came from the same place as normal children. I wish Mom was here, she would tell me…."

"GOD DAMMIT!" Kankurou shot off the couch and pointed at Gaara accusingly. "NO! NO! NO! I will NOT be guilted into…" Gaara rubbed his eyes and sniffled. "Asshole. You are an asshole. Babies come from people. A boy meets a girl, they…do stuff, the girl gets pregnant , the baby pops out. If that is not enough detail for you, go to a library and look it up. YOU ASS!"

"That was a terrible explanation. You didn't even go into meiosis or the nine month gestation period. Are you trying to raise me ignorant?" Gaara glared at him. "Who's the ass now?"

Kankurou twitched and made a move to choke Gaara. "I'm going to…"

"Mom, Dad's trying to kill me again."

"Stop…trying to kill…our son!" Temari managed between laughs. Kankurou sat down and glared at Gaara. The young boy was getting a laugh out of his misery. He could tell but he couldn't resist the power of the guilt trips.

Gaara made a slow blink and turned to face the kitchen. "Mommy, can Daddy take a bath with me?"

Kankurou's jaw dropped. "Sure! I certainly can't do it! Kankurouu!"

"You two are obviously terribly stupid so I will go into an explanation of HELL NO! Hell No, exclamation, meaning: Even if we were in hell, there would be no circumstances that I would EVER do that. EVER! Gaara could be filthy for the rest of his LIFE! I would NEVER…EVER! EEEEEEVVVEEEEER! Bath him, with him, or by means of a ten foot pole touch his naked body."

Gaara sighed. "NO!" his irate brother intercepted. "NO! I am not going to listen to another of your guilt trips. It's not going to work!" He plugged his ears and started humming.

The young sand ninja was not stupid and had anticipated this turn of events. He grabbed a piece of paper from the top of the TV and showed it to Kankurou. It was a crayon drawing of Kankurou and Gaara. Kankurou was saying "I luv u Gaara" and Gaara was captioned as saying, "Yay. Sum1 luvs me!" Kankurou looked at it like it was a bomb then looked at Gaara who crumpled it up and tossed it over his shoulder then sat down on the couch in a little ball.

Kankurou gritted his teeth and squeezed his fist. His little brother was a sadist. A twisted and evil being that shouldn't be allowed out of hell. He grabbed Gaara by the back of the shirt and hauled him up the stairs. "Okay. These are the rules, you little…." The older boy practically had to bite his tongue to avert the list of curses. "Don't touch, don't look. Don't… just don't do anything but breathe and that is a privilege I'm willing to take from you."

Gaara nodded and went to his room to get his clothes. Temari was waiting at the door. Her face was red and streaming with tears of laughter. She stumbled over to him. "You are so sick and evil." She bowed. "Teach me you ways."

"Mmmm, just watch and observe. I'm sure you'll pick up on the finer points eventually," he said with a shrugg and patted her on the back as he passed. Kankurou was in the bathroom brushing his teeth somewhat violently. Gaara took his toothbrush and began brushing as well.

Just to annoy him, Gaara spit when we spit and brushed in time with his strokes. It was working only slightly as Kankurou tried to brush at random intervals but without fail Gaara mimicked him.

"Are you trying to make me kill you?" Kankurou growled after spitting.

"I just want to be like my big brother. Is that so wrong?"

"I hate…." He didn't want to finish that sentence. Gaara would guilt him like it was going out of style if he said it. "I hate this toothpaste. It tastes bad." He put his toothbrush down and pulled his shirt over his head, glaring at Gaara the entire time.

Gaara followed suit and took off his shirt. He waited for Kankurou to continue. They stared at each other for a long time. The older boy twitched and turned his back as he pulled his pants down.

"I see London, I see-"

"FINISH THAT AND DIE, BRAT!!!" He screamed over his shoulder. Gaara had already begun to take off his clothes and the sat outside the tub, adjusting the water temperature.

Kankurou growled and stomped over to the other stool and sat down. He snatched the showerhead from Gaara and wet his hair and body. Gaara snatched it back and did the same. Kankurou snatched it again to finish what he started.

"Wash my hair, daddy."

"Okay….new rule. If under the fucked up situation that we are both naked and in close proximity to each other, the use of the word 'daddy' is strictly prohibited under penalty of death." Kankurou grabbed the shampoo bottle and glared at Gaara. "Death, Gaara. I will find a way to kill you." He put some of the soap in his hands and rubbed it on his little brother's head. "God, will I kill you."

"I like my hair washed twice."

"ONCE, brat."

Again there was that sigh. "But how will I wash out the sins if I only wash it once?"

"I hate you."

"But I love you."

"You're going to hell."

"And I'll think of our little family everyday of my burning punishment."

Kankurou twitched and rinsed Gaara's hair. He shampooed it again then conditioned it. With a snort, he finished with his brother and started on himself. Grumbling in between soap bubbles. It was disgraceful but he had a soft spot for Gaara he couldn't explain. Stupid brats. Stupid little brothers. Stupid older sisters. Stupid family.

Gaara tapped him on the shoulder when he had finished washing his hair. "Wash my back?"

"You can wa-"The sentence ended in a growl. He knew that resistance was indeed futile. "Turn around." He took his towel and scrubbed the pale skin on his little bro's back. "If anyone hears about this outside our family, I'll kill you."

"So you keep saying. Could you get that spot on my shoulder, it itches," Gaara said with a yawn. Kankurou growled and scrubbed his shoulder. When he was done, he tossed the towel at Gaara and grabbed his own. He turned and began to wash his face.

Gaara couldn't help but to notice the scars on the older boy's back. They laced around his shoulders and spine. "What are those scars from?"he blurted reaching out to touch one.

"Karasu and Kuroari," Kankurou answered plainly. We felt a warm towel on his back and turned around. Gaara didn't look at him was he carefuly washed his brother's back. Kankurou sighed and turned back around to let Gaara finish. "They're heavy and when I started to carrying them I screwed up a few times with the blades and stuff. But what can you do."

Gaara shrugged and stood up. He sank into the bathtub. The hot water felt nice. He draped his arms over the side of the tub and rested his head on the cool porcelain. He watched Kankurou for a moment then closed his eyes letting the water heat his blood. Not long after his brother climbed in beside him, causing the water to overflow some. He felt Kankurou's arm hit his as he draped his arms over the edge and rested his chin on the edge. They were silent for a few minutes.

"Hey, Dad?"

"...What?"

"When I grow up…I want to be just like you."

"God, I hate you." Gaara chuckled at this and covered his mouth trying to stop but he couldn't. Kankurou smiled and put his hand on young sand nin's head. His little brother looked up. "You know what? I wonder if sand…FLOATS!" He dunked his brother under the water and jumped out trying to escape before any retaliation but sand grabbed him and sent him to the ground with a quickness. Kankurou looked back at the tub. Gaara's hand grabbed edge of the tub and he raised himself out of the water.

"…You're so dead."


	5. A Bath and a Bedtime Story

Kankurou sat up on his elbows. Gaara climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel. His older brother gave him a look that said that he worried about whether or not he went too far. Gaara answered this by grabbing the showerhead and turning on ice cold water on him. There was a gasp. Kankurou felt like his soul had be forcefully ripped out of his body. He tried to dodge the water but to no avail. Using a string of chakra, he turned the tables by stealing the showerhead and turning it on Gaara. The young boy ducked but when the cold water hit his bare back he let out a surpised "Crap!".

Temari heard the ruckus from downstairs and looked towards their direction. She got up and climbed the stairs. She knocked on the door but they didn't respond. There was only more shuffling and the sounds of water. "Guys?"

She opened the door out of worry and saw Gaara with a bucket full of water and Kankurou holding a the showerhead. The bathroom was a mess. "What the hell is- Whoa, naked." She turned her head. "Clean up after yourselves or I will KILL you! I am not your slave." She shut the door and rolled her eyes. Proof that some boys were just immature.

Kankurou scratched his head and looked around. "Wow, we made a disaster of this place."

Gaara nodded. "We should clean up."

"…"

"…"

Gaara dumped the water on his brother. Kankurou gave his battle cry and turned the water back on. The war continued until they had both grown too use to the cold water for it to be effective anymore. They both dried off and dressed in their pajamas. Gaara started to straighten up the knocked over items in the bathroom while his older brother went down to the kitchen to grab the mop.

Temari eyed him as he passed. "Having fun?" Kankurou just grumbled and walked past. She chuckled and went back to ready her manga. When he walked back she said airily, "Can we have another child?'

"SHUT UP!" He gave her a nasty look but she looked like wasn't paying attention. "You're doing that thing where you talk. STOP IT." Her shoulders shook in a silent laugh. He grumbled and went upstairs and began to mopping. They were silent the entire time. Gaara went to Kankurou's room and climbed into his bed.

Temari came up and saw Gaara in their brother's bed and walked over to him. She tucked him in with a grin and sat at the edge of the bed. "You're going to hell, you know?"

"I know. But what can you do?"

"I can't believe you're doing this."

"Wouldn't you?"

The eldest child seemed to think of this and grinned broadly. "Why yes. Yes I would." Gaara closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

A spikey brown head peeked into the room. "Why?" was all the older boy said, as he pointed to the alien body on his head.

Temari patted 'their son'. "Gaara wants a bedtime story. I have to go do dishes so… I'll leave that to-"

"HELL NO! DAMMTI!" Kankurou stomped into and crossed his arms. "I have to draw the line somewhere. First of all, he," a point to the boy in his bed. "does not sleep! Second of all…HE DOES NOT SLEEP!"

His sister pretended to wipe here eyes as she stood up. "I remember how Kazekage used to dismiss us so easily…."

Gaara sighed. "Don't cry mother. I love you, even if daddy-"

Kankurou pushed Temari out of the room and turned to Gaara.

"I AM NOTHING….NOTHING! NOTHING! LIKE MY FATHER! Stop saying that dammit!" He stat down next to his brother who looked up at him. "…Onceuponatimetherewasagirlwitharedhoodandshegoteatenbyawolf.THEEND." He said all in one breath. There was an intense glare at being directed at him.

"What the hell was that? Are you trying to give me nightmares?"

"YOU DON'T SLEEP!" He grabbed his hair. "YOU DON'T HAVE NIGHTMARES!"

"Fine, I'll just sit here and think about all of the other terrible things that have happened in my life on top of that morbid story," Gaara sighed, closing his eyes.

Kankurou began to curse and mutter unintelligibly. " Okay, okay…. Once upon a time…" He paused to think. "There was a boy named Gaara."

This prompted the young boy to open his eyes. "What kind of boy was Gaara?"

"I'M GETTING TO THAT!" Kankurou scratched his head. "He…was…," The sentenced ended in a mutter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that."

More muttering.

"Hmmmm?"

"I SAID HE WAS A SMART LITTLE KID!" Kankurou finally yelled.

"Did Gaara have any brothers and sisters."

Kankurou growled. "I'm getting there!" Another pause. It was hard to pull this stuff out of his head. "Well, he had a really awesome older brother who was handsome and strong and a hag for a sister."

Downstairs in the kitchen, Temari sneezed violently. "Someone is saying unpleasant things about me…"

Gaara frowned. "Did they like Gaara?"

"….mutter…mutter," was the response.

"I'm sorry?"

"….mm..y..d….Ga…r…"

"Sorry, some dogs were barking outside and I couldn't-"

"I LOVE YOU. YES DAMMIT. I LOVE YOU. TEMARI LOVES YOU! WE ALL LOVE THE GAARA! OKAY!"

Gaara tilted his head in mock curiousity. "I was talking about the story." His brother gave him a deflated look.

"Shut up. Anyway, they lived in a Village of Sand. And…" He scratched his head again. "Everyone liked them. Everywhere they went people said hello and called out to them. They were probably the best ninjas the village had. Gaara was a hero because he used his sand powers to help people. Kankurou was so hot all the ladies liked him. And Temari, because she was c-OW!" There was a loud crack as Temari hit him on the head with a spoon.

"I knew someone was talking unfavorably about me," she mumbled. She smiled at Gaara. "Temari was a beautiful maiden that had gentle smile and demeanor."

"But Kankurou knew the truth,' the boy said mysteriously. "She was a crazy bit-OW!" He rubbed his head as he got hit again. "Anyway, anyway….Mmm…One day, a monster came to the Village of Sand and the three siblings were engaged in a terrible battle that lasted for a fortnight." Temari looked impressed; he used 'fortnight' and correctly no less. "But in the end the vicious beast was no match for the three Sand Children. They was a big party and every cheered. Then End."

"Do I get a good night kiss?"

"NO!"

Temari walked over to Gaara and kissed him for the second time in his life. The red-haired sand-ninja pretended to be asleep. Kankurou slumped in his chair. "I'm never having kids…" Temari chuckled and walked off. He looked over at his little brother. "Hey…" There was no response. "Hey, Gaara, I know you aren't asleep."

This comment was awarded with one glaring eye. "What? I'm trying to pretend to be asleep."

"Am I… Am I really like Dad?" There was a solemn expression on his face.

"No. You could never be like him," came Gaara's honest answer. Kankurou leaned over and kissed Gaara on the kanji on his forehead. "Good night, son." He got up and left turning off the light.

Mad crazy love to all my reviewers. Because of the love I recieved I did super update madness!!! RAR! To all my potential reviewers... sad chibi-the-Gaara eyes Please review?? sniff


End file.
